Run Run Run, Faster than my Bullet
by EpoBlu
Summary: School Shooting scene from the Shooting Star Episode. With the Late Season 3 cast instead. Who will die? And who will survive?
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine (duh). Carry on.**

 **This is set late season 3, after Quinn got into Yale, before Karofsky's Suicide.**

-x-

Officer Braxton looked around the hallway. He saw the nauseating amount of blood spilling everywhere on the floor. He noticed the missed shots embedded within random lockers, wondering who they were meant to hit. His eyes met the empty ones of the unlucky students, who have met their maker this fateful day. A tear fell down his cheek as he saw the body of the shooter, the one responsible for this all, who was now dead after being shot by the police. Officer Braxton struggles to catch his breath as he thinks of all the parents who have lost a child today. And not just the ones who have died, because no one will walk away from this as the same person they were walking in. He knows grief, because he is feeling it right now. He feels like a horrible parent, for not noticing anything wrong?

Why?

Because the shooter was Zach Braxton, his own son.

-x-

 _ **6 hours earlier**_

"But Finn! This is our last chance! The carnival closes after tonight, and we won't be here next year to enjoy it!"

"I get that Rachel, but I was hoping we could work more on the wedding! I want it to be perfect, and as soon as possible."

Finn reached his hand up to brush some hair out of Rachel's face.

"Please?"

Rachel let out a sigh and nodded to Finn's relief.

"So do you want to come over to my house tonight? Kurt will be out with Mercedes"

"Sure, that should be fine"

"Alright, now let's walk to math, we are going to be late"

The two lovebirds link arms, walking down the hallway together, as a normal day for them.

-x-

"We still good to have our sleepover tonight right, Mercedes?"

"Hell yeah white boy, don't try to flake out on me now!"

"I'm not, don't worry," Kurt said while laughing.

"Good."

-x-

"Santana, can we pleeeeaaaasssee go to the carnival?? Apparently one of the prizes is a Unicorn costume! I need it!"

"Britt, you alreay have a unicorn costume"

"Yeah but this one is pink! The one I have is blue"

"Oh my god..." Santana muttered under her breath.

"Okay, sure Britt, we can go to the Carnival tonight and get you that costume."

-x-

"Do you want to come with me tonight to see Beth? Show Shelby you are in fact sane again?" Puck asked Quinn while she was shoving a large book into her locker.

"Yeah, sure, did you ask her though? You know, make sure I can actually come over?"

"You'll be fine, trust me"

"Hmm yeah, look where that got me last time"

"Oh whatever, anyhow, so I'll pick you up tonight around 5?"

"Yep," she said, popping the P.

"Okay great! Well I should go to class now, see you later."

"Bye Puck," Quinn said, still organizing her locker again.

-x-

Zach Braxton looked around the hallway. His fellow classmates completely and utterly unaware of what was about to happen. There was no list, no specific targets, just the need to inflict pain. To show the entire world how horrible the kids treat eachother at school. Thats what he ells himself atleast, as he pulls out a machine gun.

 _See you on the other side McKinley._


	2. chapter 2

The second Zach Braxton pulls out the gun, screams echo throughout the hallway. People run to get inside a classroom, trying to avoid it.

 _But it's too late._

The shots begin to sound off. He doesn't even aim, just sprays wildly, hoping to catch someone. Some bullets ricochet off of lockers. Others bury themselves into students. The deafening sound of doors rapidly closing, trying to protect those who made it away, is no match for the sound of the gun.

-x-

Quinn Fabray shuts her locker before turning the direction in which her history class is. As she starts walking, however, she hears a gasps and some shouts. When she turns around, all she sees is a stampede of people running her way. No sooner does she see the gun than feel the bullet ripping through her skin.

Quinn looks down, and sees two growing spots of sickening red. She feels her knees collapse, but doesn't feel the ground beneath her.

-x-

Rachel and Finn are already in their seats waiting for class to start when they begin to hear the screams.

"Attention, students and teachers. Their is an armed student in the school, please run the Lockdown. Lock all doors and remain out of sight."

The second the other teens in the room hear Principal Figgins voice come to an end, is when they hear the gunshots.

Finn and Rachel scrabble to sit by the wall, and Finn immediately draws Rachel in for a hug.

"Sshh, you're gonna be just fine", he tells her.

"It's not us I'm worried about."

-x-

After the first shots went off, Kurt and Mercedes immediately scrambled into a random classroom.

"Oh my god, oh my god, this can't be happening, oh my god," Kurt rapidly rambled out.

"Who could do something like this? Kurt do you know him?"

"Oh god Mercedes, I don't know. I think he was in my literature class? His name is like Jack, or Zach, something like that."

More gunshots silent the two.

"Do you think the rest of Glee is fine?"

-x-

Santana and Brittany were busy making out in the janitor closet when all the chaos began.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, not understanding the situation.

Santana immediately stood up to lock the door, before crouching down again to hold onto Brittany.

"I don't know, B, I don't quite know. But you know what? We are going to be just fine. We're going to be okay."

Santana knew that Britt could tell something was wrong. Santana knew how Quinn would have been in the hallway at this time. She knew how right now the police were probably being notified. She knew that her dad would have his hands full at the hospital today. But most of all? Santana knew, with all her heart, things would never be the same again.


	3. chapter 3

"Blaine, don't tell anyone this or I will rip your throat out, but I'm scared," Puck said, hiding behind a wall with the former Warbler.

"I know Puck. It's perfectly normal to be afraid in circumstances like this. I just hope that Kurt is okay."

Puck sighed in response, "I know the feeling, all I know about Quinn is that she is usually in that main hallway at this time".

"I'm sure everyone from Glee is going to be fine".

-x-

"I'm going to die."

"Artie, you're going to be fine."

"You don't know that Tina! What about you Mike? Do you think I'm gonna die?"

"Nope."

"Hey wha-!"

"Stop being dramatic Artie, its just a small cut"

"Yeah, but my wheelchair also broke! What if the guy comes near me huh? Then I can't run away while you two will live happily ever after!"

"Artie?"

"Yes Tina?"

"Shut up".

-x-

"Does this happen a lot in America?" Rory asked, in his thick Irish accent.

"I wouldn't know, I don't watch the news."

"You, Sugar Motta, don't watch the news? Wow, would've never guessed"

"Don't take that tone with me Mr. Leprechaun!"

-x-

"Okay Warbler, what do you say we go find our Princesses in need of saving from the dragon?"

"As much as I do not encourage both the fact that you called my boyfriend "princess", and how you want to run straight into danger, I'll admit I am tempted."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure I heard him go down the other hallway."

"You are risking our lives for a 'pretty sure'?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Fine, let's go."

-x-

"Would you rather meet Lady Gaga or star in an off-broadway version of Wicked?"

"What kind of question is that Mercedes!? You know I can't pick between those two!"

"That's the point of the game Kurt."

"Doesn't mean I have to follow the rules, I pick both"

Mercedes let out an annoyed groan,

"That's what you have chosen every single time now."

"And who would have thought you would have kept trying to play this stupid ga-"

The two were interrupted by Kurt getting a text.

 _What room are you in?_

"Oh my god Mercedes it's Blaine! Quick, which room are we in, I didn't see!"

"209!"

Kurt texted back the quick reply, and the two began to wait for their knight in shining armor to arrive.


End file.
